


A Fair to Remember

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: SG1 spend a day at the fair.  Team bonding ensues.





	A Fair to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Response to theGenGate Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge. Teal'c wants to go to the fair.

  
Author's notes: Response to theGenGate Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge. Teal'c wants to go to the fair.  


* * *

A Fair to Remember

### A Fair to Remember

#### by Fai

Date Archived: 02/12/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Team, Humor, Gen story  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     No Pairing         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes: Response to theGenGate Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge. Teal'c wants to go to the fair.  
Warnings: Spew alert  
Disclaimer: Standard stuff, no money, not mine, etc. See full disclaimer on author's home page.  
Summary: SG1 spend a day at the fair. Team bonding ensues.

* * *

To Read A Fair to Remember, please follow the link to: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/fair2remember.html 

Or Visit Fai's Flights of Fancy home page at: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Fai


End file.
